


Fade

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Isolation, Langst, Loneliness, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Keith's view on returning to the team after two long years.





	Fade

_ When Keith stepped out of the musty Altean pod, his eyes strained to see the people he hadn’t interacted with for two years. He was worried that when he entered the ship, all there would be were the ashes of his team. Thoughts of aging slower than them terrified him; perhaps, he would return in ten-thousand years like the princess and wake up to a world unknowing of who he was and why he was there.  _

 

_ Despite the fact that his perception of time had been different to theirs, he felt safe with Krolia. Somewhere along the line of saving the universe and bonding with his mother, the void that was in his heart for so long was finally filled.  _

 

_ Although Keith had distressing news that would turn the intentions of the team, it was good to be back. Romelle explained what Lotor had done to the remaining Alteans, and Krolia advised them to inform the paladins. Keith wasn’t sure what Allura’s current status was with Lotor, but if they could catch him off guard in a corner, that would be the most effective way to exploit him. _

 

_ Keith’s eyes fixed onto the red paladin as he walked toward the group. Lance lifted his hand up in a stop motion as he squinted at him. _

 

_ “How do we know you’re the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother?” _

 

_ “I don’t have time for this, Lance,” Keith said, more aggressively than he intended. He ignored the fact that the other boy said he was “cool.” He brushed past the brunet and headed toward Shiro. _

 

_ Lance stepped back and threw his hands in the air. _

 

_ “Hey everybody, Keith’s back!” _

 

_ In his peripheral vision, Lance sarcastically held out his arms. Keith continued to urgently confer with the team, and the Cuban’s face dropped a moment later. _

 

_ If Keith noticed, he didn’t utter a word. _

_ No one ever did. _


End file.
